hedgecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucky, Spike and Quillo
Bucky, Spike and Quillo are characters in the ''Over the Hedge'' franchise. They are Lou and Penny's identical sons. They are big on video games and are the most enthusiatic about exploring the world beyond the hedge. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Over the Hedge One morning, Bucky, Spike and Quillo wake up from hibernation. Their mother Penny feels exhausted from taking charge on her triplets. Their father Lou volunteers to take the day shift so Penny can relax and she agrees. As the other animals eat the berries they have found, they notice a hedge. Not knowing what it is, the children name it Steve. It is then RJ appears and reveals what Steve is actually called before telling the animals of all the food that the humans have. During the night, they leave the leftover food inside a garbage can, but Gladys arrives and chases them off. The next morning, the animals miss the human food. Lou and Penny give their children some tree bark for breakfast, but they would rather have doughnuts or pizzas. After RJ and Hammy successfully steal the wagon, they give Penny some cookies to feed her children. RJ also gives them an energy drink, which makes them high on sugar. Later, the animals help RJ steal food from the humans, eventually prompting Gladys to call Dwayne. The triplets are later seen playing hand-held video games. After Verne reveals he was responsible for losing the food, the animals become strained at him, but RJ helps them in reconcil. During the plan, Spike accidently turns on the television which brings out loud sound, Bucky and Quillo activate the camcroder to record Gladys sleeping in her bedroom. Unfortunately, the plan goes awry when Gladys wakes up and sees the animals. RJ reveals that he is using them to take the food to Vincent, because he lost the previous food at the beginning of the film. The animals are captured, except RJ who escapes with the food. Fortunately, RJ returns, pushing the food in front of the van, knocking out Dwayne. However, Vincent appears and enraged at all the food being destroyed again, attacks them. The porcupine triplets can drive the van with the wheel, saying it is just like Auto Homicide 3. The animals are arguing about RJ, but one of the triplets yelled at them, "Hey! No fighting while we're driving! We will turn this van around, mister!". After a pause, Lou points at Verne and says, "He started it." Vincent gets caught in several helium balloons and floats away. The triplets drive into a ramp and demolish Gladys' house. When the animals finally reach home, Vincent lands and he, Gladys, and Dwayne attack. When they get caught in the Depelter Turbo, Vincent is taken to the Rockies and Gladys and Dwayne are arrested for using illegal traps. Verne and the other animals welcome RJ to live with them and he accepts. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game Coming soon! In Hammy's Boomerang Adventure The porcupine triplets are helping RJ filming his nature show. Bucky and Quillo set the props up; holding a piece of cardboard reads "RJ's Wide World of Nature" and takes out the boomerang. Spike holds up the video camera to film it. They hide inside the hedge and RJ takes over to film Hammy. When the children are watching Hammy getting hit by the boomerang, they start giggling, but RJ dismisses them. RJ asks the audience if they should tell him that the children had a lot of boxes of boomerang. However, Verne scolds RJ and the children and throws the camera away. They tell Verne that they will never do it again. In the end, they (and Hammy, who joins in) filmed an unrated episode of Verne bathing without his shell on. Noticing this, Verne chases RJ away through the hedge and one of the triplets switches the camera off. Personality Bucky, Spike and Quillo are kind, playful, enthusiastic, curious, childish, and clever. Trivia * Sami Kirkpatrick, Shane Baumel, and Madison Davenport are the only actors who voiced thier characters in the entire franchise. * Sami Kirkpatrick, who voiced Bucky, is the son of Karey Kirkpatrick, who directed Over the Hedge. * Bucky, Spike and Quillo and their parents Lou and Penny are not featured in the comic series. * Out of three, only Spike has a confirmed gender (Lou and Penny refer to him as "he" when talking about how the triplets kept waking their mother). Bucky, due to the male name and voice actor, is most likely also male. The gender of the last triplet Quillo is ambiguous. The name doesn't really have any implied gender; Quillo is voiced by a girl and the triplets are always referred as "kids," which could imply that at least one of them is a girl. * Bucky, Spike and Quillo sometimes refer to RJ as "Uncle RJ." Gallery Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg Overthehedge15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males